That Season
by Arindwen Greenleaf
Summary: When Dee suddenly finds himself paired with JJ on a new assignment, Ryo starts realizing his feelings, though admitting issues to yourself is always the hardest.
1. Change

Author: Arindwen Greenleaf Rating: pg-13 Parings: wouldn't you like to know Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the lovely bishies of FAKE. That honor belongs to Sanami Matoh, the mysterious author. I do own this silly plot but cannot claim ownership to said bishies. Sad.. I know.. Summary: It's that time of the year again. Christmas! When Dee suddenly finds himself paired with JJ on a new assignment, Ryo starts realizing his feelings, though admitting issues to yourself is always the hardest. Thoughts denoted as: *blah* ~*~  
  
That Season  
  
A cold, bitter wind battered at the windows of the spacious apartment. It snuck tendrils under the window pane, whisking them around the few objects in the room and making the young man perched on the bed shiver. Randy Ryo Maclean sighed and leaned back against his pillow. His breath swirled through the air as a little white puff before mixing with the warmer air and vanishing. Ryo's hands clasped his mug more tightly, trying to draw warmth from the luke-warm drink. Small pinpricks of light sparkled outside his window, reflecting off of the walls and lending a cheery air to the frosty room.  
  
*It's two days before Christmas and I have a feeling it might be a lonely one for me. Bikky's off at Carol's, Dee's working, and aunt Elena is off in Cabo San Lucas with her husband.* Ryo sighed again and burrowed under the covers, hoping his body heat would warm the bed. He drained his mug of tea and set it on the windowsill with a small 'tink'.  
  
*Oh well. I guess I could always ask the Chief if any body needs to swap shifts.* At this thought Ryo grimaced and shook his head. *Though on second thought maybe I don't want to be working on the Eve. or Christmas Day for that matter. Guess I'll just spend it alone.* With those unhappy thoughts floating through his flighty head, Ryo pulled his pillow down onto the bed and snuggled down underneath the now warm covers. Closing his eyes, he slowly felt sleep overtake him, drawing its heavy curtains over his eyes and mind. His last thought before he slept was that he wished he wasn't alone on the Eve. of all nights.  
  
"Yo, Ryo." The voice was unmistakable and so was the man behind it. Dee Laytner strode into the small prison that the NYPD 27th Police Precinct liked to call an office, and tossed his jacket down onto a chair. The jacket promptly slid off the chair and landed in a heap on the floor. Dee glanced at it before plopping himself down into said chair and put his feet up on Ryo's desk. "What's up?" The rich, warm tones of his partner's voice filled his ears and his cologne invaded his senses, momentarily making him forget what he was writing. Giving his head a tiny shake to clear it, Ryo frowned at the report which read something along the lines of "..was founded murdered in cental NU parke.", backspaced what he had just written and answered "I'm finishing up some reports before the holidays. I've got the Eve and the Day off this year and I intend to take them. Plus if I get these done now I won't have to worry about them when I go back to work." He could feel Dee's quizzical eyes on him, searching his face for signs of anything out of the ordinary. Apparently finding nothing, his partner removed his feet from the desk and leaned forward.  
  
"Soooo.. You've got the Eve AND the Day off? How'd you manage that one?"  
  
"The Chief said the chances of us needing a sniper on Christmas Eve and Day were few and far between. So he let me have them off." Ryo continued writing his report, his eyes flashing up to meet the penetrating stare of his partner. What he saw there made him pause and look back up. "Dee.? What's wrong?" Dee blinked and grinned at Ryo.  
  
"Nothing at all, my man!" His face became serious and he suddenly reached out and yanked Ryo's tie, forcing the other man to his feet to avoid strangulation. "Since we've both got those days off, how 'bout we celebrate them. Together." Ryo gulped and tried to breathe normally, though that was easier said that done, what with Dee's face being inches away from his own.  
  
"Ah. Well. I." Ryo stumbled over his words, trying to spit out an answer, but staring into Dee's intense eyes he felt that the ground had opened up underneath him and was trying to swallow him whole. "Err.. Yeah.. I suppo-"  
  
"DEE!!!" The piercing yell rent to tense air, causing Dee and Ryo to break apart suddenly, both falling back into their chairs. "DEE!!!" In the door way stood Jemmy J. Adams, the 27th's other sniper with an unrequited lust for Dee. Already over balanced from his rather sudden break from Ryo, Dee's chair wobbled and then toppled to the ground.  
  
"OWWWW!!! Damn it JJ!! Can't you announce yourself in a less sudden and forceful way?!" Dee screamed from his ungainly position as the new floor decoration. JJ bounded into the small office and pulled Dee to his feet. As soon as the other man was in an erect position, JJ launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around Dee and squeezing.  
  
"Auughh! Can't. breathe.JJ LET GO!!" Dee pried JJ's arms off him and shoved the smaller man back a few paces. "Now.. What do you want?" JJ's eyes grew large and dewy and his face shone with an unearthly light.  
  
"Dee.. The Chief has just assigned us to work together on this old case for the next week! We'll be together, you and I, alone, for one whole glorious week!" JJ grinned like a cat and his face glowed more intensely. Dee's on the other hand became white as a sheet and his jaw hung down on the floor. There were several seconds of astonished silence before.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!" Ryo winced and cringed slightly from the onset of Dee's scream. "The Chief's done WHAT?! Why? How come its you? Why can't Ryo and I take care of it!"  
  
"Because this was originally my case and as such he thought I might be able to close it. With your help of course."  
  
"Oh? And what help is that exactly?" Dee's hands were planted on his hips in outrage and he was breathing rapidly through his nostrils. JJ's face suddenly lost its unholy sparkliness and returned to normal.  
  
"Because it involves a street urchin and intercontinental child smuggling." JJ paused and regarded Dee with somber eyes. "And since I know a little of your back ground (*I took the liberty of checking out everything about you*) I figured you would be the best man to help me. So I asked the Chief and he agreed so we're partnered for a week. Or more. Depending on how long it takes to solve this case." Dee had once again gone silent but there was now a fierce determination burning behind his intense eyes. Warily he looked at Ryo who stared back at him quietly, assessing the situation in the way only Ryo could.  
  
"So after that it's back to regular partnerships right?" JJ nodded and the unholy light began to make a come back on his countenance.  
  
"Though maybe I can ask the Chief to permanently assign us together." There was no mistaking it now. JJ's face shone like the sun and his eyes were large and dewy once more. Dee became outraged again and started yelling at the small man standing in front of him, but Ryo didn't listen. Typing a few more words to complete his report he printed it out and quietly stood up, collecting his things.  
  
*A whole week without my partner. All these reports to finish. I guess I will be spending the holidays alone after all.*  
  
Ryo sighed quietly and made his way to the door when a commanding voice stopped him cold.  
  
"Ryo!" He turned and looked at Dee who was once again prying JJ off his body. "Ryo." Dee pushed past Ryo, opened the door, tossed JJ out, and slammed it behind him. Turning to his partner he stared at him. Silence stretched between them until neither could bear it any longer.  
  
"Ryo I know-"  
  
"I guess I'll be going now-"  
  
They both stopped talking at the same time and Dee grimaced.  
  
"Look Ryo. I'm going to try to talk to the Chief and see if I can't get reassigned to some one else. Or at least have some one assigned to JJ instead of me." Ryo quietly stared at him.  
  
"Work always comes first, Dee. I hope you have a nice holiday." With that, Ryo opened the office door, stepped through and closed it quietly behind him. Glancing around the hall he found that JJ was nowhere to be seen, and so he made his way down the halls and to the large double doors of the precinct. Peering outside into the darkened sky he saw that it was snowing. Already there were small snowdrifts piled next to the door and Ryo knew the weather would only get worse. He pulled on his long lined trench coat and turned up the collar. As he stepped through the sliding doors, a blast of cold wintry air hit him, making him shiver.  
  
*Glad I live within walking distance. Else I'd have to drive in this storm and in NY streets that's never fun. Snow does things to NY'er's heads.*  
  
"RYO!!" He turned at the sound of his name and saw Dee standing in the doorway to the precinct. They stared at one another before Ryo shivered and turned, walking away into the night, snow flakes swirling in his wake, leaving a sad Dee staring after his retreating form.  
  
*Ryo. Damn it.*  
  
~*~  
  
The door creaked open and Ryo walked in shaking snow from his coats shoulders. He was hanging up the coat when Bikky stuck his head around the corner from the kitchen.  
  
"Ryo!" Ryo turned and opened his arms to allow an exuberant young boy to launch into his arms. He hugged the child close and smiled. Bikky sat back in his arms and stared closely at him. "Where's Dee?" Ryo's face fell slightly and Bikky frowned. "What happened?" Ryo gently set him down and closed the door behind him.  
  
"The Chief assigned Dee to work with JJ for a while to help solve this case..Without consulting either of us." Ryo grimaced and moved into the kitchen where he found Bikky's left-overs on the table. Bikky followed him into the kitchen and planted his tush in his chair, helping himself to the rest of his leftovers.  
  
"Well is it permanent?" Bikky asked, eyeing the quiet officer. The man grimaced and started the coffee maker, staring out the window.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Still." The room was quiet while the coffee brewed and Bikky munched contentedly on his food. Snow was falling softly outside the window, dulling the sound of New York life, which continued despite the frigid weather. Ryo sighed and turned his attention to the coffee, which had finally stopped brewing. Pouring himself a cup he smiled at Bikky who was perched in his chair looking stuffed.  
  
"Time for bed then?"  
  
"Oooooh.." Bikky moaned, hands clutching his stomach. "I ate too much." Ryo laughed and held out his hand, which Bikky took and led him to his room.  
  
"Chinese food is potent stuff, Bikky." Bikky climbed into bed and burped loudly. Ryo looked surprised as Bikky sighed happily and snuggled under the covers.  
  
"Excuse you, Bikky," Ryo laughed softly. He leaned down and gave the boy a light kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well."  
  
"Thanks Ryo. It'll be ok with Dee." The frank declaration made Ryo pause at the doorway. The boy already had his eyes closed and was smiling slightly. Ryo smiled a pain filled smile and softly closed the door.  
  
"I hope so, Bikky, I hope so." Ryo moved through the empty apartment and collected his mug. Making his way to his room he closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, sighing heavily.  
  
*What's wrong with me? I feel like I've been run over by a steam train. Dee working with JJ for a week shouldn't bother me so much but for some reason. it does.. Gah! What am I thinking?! What's wrong with me?*  
  
Angrily Ryo pushed off the door and kicked off his shoes, which flew to a dark corner and landed with a clatter. He turned on the soft globe lamp by his bedside and crawled under the covers, propping pillows up near the window, which he laid back against, mug cupped in both icy hands. Outside his window he could hear the occasional taxi or personal car go whooshing past, scattering snow to the side of the road with a slushy 'shhhhhhhhhsh' sound. The streetlamp outside his window reflected the snowflakes that were falling gently from the sky and as he watched his anger abated. Sipping his coffee he quietly watched the world go by until a soft knock disturbed his peace. Sitting up abruptly he called out "Bikky?! Is that you?!" The door opened and a black head peeked around the corner.  
  
"Yo" announced Dee.  
  
"Dee." Ryo gasped quietly. The handsome detective let himself through the door and shut it quietly behind himself. Pausing he listened intently before sneaking across the floor and sitting on the edge of Ryo's bed.  
  
"What's up, man? You leave me standing there with nothing but a stare and you think I'm supposed to just watch you walk away?" Dee glared at his partner who was staring into his mug. "Huh? C'mon man!" Ryo grimaced and took a sip of his drink, not fully sure how to catalogue his feelings.  
  
"Dee.. I. I'm sorry. I shouldn't've left like that. In hindsight it's not a big deal but still. The Chief didn't even ask us before reassigning us. I mean what's up with that?!" Ryo gazed at Dee with an impassioned look before dropping his eyes once again to his coffee mug. Suddenly he found his hands covered by Dee's long and slender ones, fingers gently prying the mug out of his hands and resting it on the window sill.  
  
"Ryo." the word was barely a whisper and more an exhalation of breath as Dee reached up and pulled his partner's head down towards his. "You're still mine, Ryo." And with those fervent words he crushed the smaller man's lips with his own. Ryo offered a startled yelp, which was smothered by Dee's lips and started to struggle, but Dee kept hold of him. Quickly Ryo relaxed into the kiss and lifted a hand to his partner's shoulder, lightly resting it there. Dee could feel the warmth from his hand seeping into his skin and the icy coldness that had invaded his bones beginning to melt. He broke the kiss from lack of oxygen and stared intently into Ryo's eyes. "You're mine, Ryo. Mine." Ryo stared back at him, trembling slightly whether from fear or emotions Dee couldn't tell. With Ryo it wasn't just one thing. It was a combination of many things, making him one of the hardest people to read in Dee's humble opinion. Suddenly Dee smirked at him and sat back. Ryo's hand fell from his shoulder and landed on his own knee and Dee instantly missed the warmth that it gave off. In an effort to keep Ryo from going into one of his silent spells, he jumped at the only thing he could think of, aside from naughty thoughts.  
  
"So. If it's ok with you I'm gonna crash here for tonight so my commutes shorter." He winked at Ryo and polished off the last of his coffee. "Shouldn't be drinking coffee before bed. It'll keep you up." And so saying he shucked his shoes and hopped off the bed, making a beeline for the door. He opened the door and looked back at Ryo who was still propped up in bed, now smiling slightly. "G'night Ryo. See ya tomorrow mornin'." He stepped through and closed the door softly behind him. Ryo sighed quietly and smiled to himself before snuggling down under the covers.  
  
*I guess this holiday won't be as bad as I thought.*  
  
End Ch 1 Thanks for reading! 


	2. A Winter's Eve

Ch 2 That Season  
  
"This is Brody O'Harris, leader of the intercontinental child smuggling ring." JJ tossed a thick manila file down onto the desk and slid it over to Dee, who picked it up and flipped through the contents. "That's his second in command, Tom Donaheu. Some call him the most ruthless member of O'Harris' organization. That list there shows all the members we've managed to ID but there's still lots more." Dee glanced at the list and his eyebrows rose.  
  
"That's a shit load of people he's got working for him. How come its mostly Irish people though? I thought this was 'intercontinental' or some shit like that?" Dee eyed the small brunette man standing before him. He was still highly wary of working with JJ Adams since the man had yet to give up on his unreciprocated lust for Dee, though so far he'd been behaving himself. Dee found that a welcome relief from lustful stares and full body groping but he wasn't going to let his guard down for one moment.  
  
"That's just the first file." JJ plunked a stack of seven manila files down in front of Dee and Dee's eyes bulged comically.  
  
"A. . . All that?! You've gotta be kidding me!" He picked up the top one and opened it. "The Philippines. . ." He picked up another. "Cambodia. . . China. . . India. . . Indonesia. . . And the United States?! What the hell do we have to do with street rat smugglings?" JJ shrugged.  
  
"Too many homeless kids on the streets, not enough shelters for them all. . . Who knows? All we know is that all these countries have been trading kids to each other. Most we think goes towards cheap labor, sweatshops, and stuff like that. But some we know is much more disturbing. We've got word from an operative in O'Harris' org., that says he, Cambodia and the US are trading street rats and selling them into prostitution."  
  
Dee stilled in his chair and glared ominously at the picture of O'Harris.  
  
"Prostitution, huh?" O'Harris' face gazed up from the page. The picture was surprising to Dee who expected an ugly, twisted, and pockmarked face to be there. What he found instead were piercing, steel grey eyes set in a beautiful, angular face that bespoke gentility but concealed wickedness. A shock of sandy colored hair fell across the man's face and only added to his beauty. Dee snorted in disgust and closed the file. O'Harris reminded him of Berkeley Rose. . . Without the truly evil side. "Well we'll just have to round up all the bastards and see that they're given what they deserve."  
  
Dee stood and made his way to the room's window, which over looked Central Park.  
  
"In the meantime, we should post bulletins all over the city warning kids to stay off the streets, especially at night. We should also call the shelters that kids are known to frequent and let them know about this. It's the least we can do. . ." He stared out over Central Park as his thoughts flew to Bikky and the children at the orphanage where he grew up. *Damned if I'm going to let anything happen to them. Even the brat, the little prick that he is. . . He doesn't deserve something like that. I'd better call Ryo and have him warn Bikky*. He turned from the window and bumped into JJ who had come up behind him without his notice.  
  
"Aah!! JJ what is it?" Dee jumped back from the small sniper and found his back against the wall. JJ's hands were clasped in front of him and his eyes were large and dewy.  
  
"We can do that later. Now, though, since we're alone. . . Just the two of us. . . Why don't we forget work for a while and concentrate on other, more pleasurable things!" He advanced on Dee whose back remained pinned to the wall and who had started cringing. "Just you and me. . . It'll be like old times! Whaddaya say, Dee?!" JJ was now right up against Dee who tried to make himself as tall as was humanly possible, in a vain attempt to keep JJ from his lips.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?! There was never an US or an "old times"! I'm here to work on this case!! Nothing more!!!" So saying, Dee shoved JJ away from him, ignoring the smaller man's protests as he crashed to the floor in a comical heap, grabbed the files off the desk, and made like hell out the door. There was silence in the room for a moment and JJ nursed his sore butt, when Dee suddenly reappeared.  
  
"Dee!! You came BACK!! I love you man!! I'm right here and ready to go anytime you---" he stopped short as Dee's arm reached into the room, snagged his coat off the rack and then vanished down the hallway. JJ's open arms drooped to his sides and he sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Lights were sparkling, music was playing, and the sound of childish laughter floated through the air. Ryo, Bikky, and Carol were decorating Ryo's tree while classic Christmas tunes floated on the festive air.  
  
"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh! O're the fields we go, laughing all the way!"  
  
"Pppbbbbhhhhhhhh" Bikky commented then grinned as Carol playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright! Oh what fun it is to ride a sleighing song tonight!" Ryo's strong tenor floated on the air, mingling with the shrill voices of the two young children. Dee paused outside of the door and smiled quietly to himself. He never knew that Ryo had such a lovely voice, though he could imagine what that voice sounded like when used in another fashion. He grinned widely and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Pretty Ryo doesn't know what I have planned but I'm sure that if he knew. . . He wouldn't be happy!"  
  
Composing himself he pushed open the door and was greeted by delighted shrieks and one helluva smile from Ryo, whose face shone with joy.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Dee!!"  
  
"Dee. . ." Dee opened his one free arm and scooped Carol up while Bikky attached himself to his leg and rode into the apartment.  
  
"Hey guys!!" Dee tossed his coat down onto the couch and hugged Bikky and Carol. As much as he hated to admit it the little whelps had grown on him. Their child-like innocence----or lack thereof----made Dee smile.  
  
"We didn't think you'd be home today! What, did the commish finally run you out of the office in a panic cause you were actually working?" Bikky jibbed. Dee mock-glared at him and shut the door.  
  
"No, you little twerp. I just got done with work early so I decided to come here."  
  
"Good! You can help us decorate the tree then!" chirped Carol, already back at the tree and hanging up ornaments. Bikky sat down and resumed threading popcorn onto a string. Dee rolled his eyes and smiled as Ryo came up to him.  
  
"Hey Ryo. I brought some bubbly so we can party hearty! Without the kiddies of course." Dee winked and presented the bottle of said bubbly. Ryo smiled wistfully and wrapped his arms around his partner. Dee blinked in surprise and held Ryo closely, inhaling his clean, musky scent.  
  
" Ryo. . ." Ryo's body trembled slightly and Dee started. "Ryo, what's wrong?" Ryo released Dee and stepped back, wiping tears from his glistening eyes.  
  
"N---nothing. You've just made me very happy is all." He gave a trembling laugh and smiled at Dee. "Well come on in. We were just decorating our tree, weren't we kids?" Silence greeted this proclamation. Ryo turned and caught the end of Carol's skirt whipping around the door jam and into Bikky's room. The door shut softly and the two older men blinked. "Ookay. . . I guess I'll take that as a yes." Ryo glanced questioningly at his son's door before shrugging and turning away. "Oh well. Do you want some coffee, Dee? . . . Dee??" Dee stalked forward towards his partner who backed up. "Wha---what're you doing?" Dee backed Ryo into a wall and paused, looking down on him before leaning in close and staring at him intently.  
  
". . . Got any cookies?" Dee grinned cheekily at him and stepped back. Ryo laughed nervously and peeled himself off the wall.  
  
"Yeah, sure, in the kitchen. C'mon." Ryo led the way into his spacious kitchen, which had a pretty Christmas floral arrangement on the red checked tablecloth and multicolored lights running around the molding of the ceiling. A tiny tree stood in the window that faced the street, which currently showed that it was once again snowing outside. Ryo strode over to the Willow Patterned cookie jar and opened the top.  
  
"Help yourself, Dee." His partner grinned maniacally and peered into the depths of the jar.  
  
"Hmm. . . mine. Mine. Oh and mine too." He plucked three different types of cookies out of the jar and leaned back, munching on his findings. "Mmmmm. . . Tasty! Didja make 'em, Ryo?"  
  
Ryo smiled. "Actually Carol and Bikky made them. I only made one batch because I was doing present shopping. Did they come out alright?" Dee stared at Ryo who looked back at him, nonplussed.  
  
"Are you kidding, Ryo?!" Dee asked, spraying powdered sugar into the air. "Oops. They're great. Best cookies I've ever tasted!" Ryo smiled happily and then looked towards the doorway where Bikky and Carol had reappeared.  
  
"Ooh! Oooh! Cookies!" Bikky crowed and made a beeline for the jar. Ryo intercepted him half way there.  
  
"Only one before dinner or else you won't be hungry for anything else." Bikky pouted.  
  
"Aww Ryo, you know I'm always hungry! I won't spoil anything!"  
  
"None the less, only one. That goes for you too, Carol." Carol grinned and saluted before joining Bikky at the jar. Once they both had selected one cookie a piece (after much deliberation and conferring) they happily munched their way into the living room, intent on finishing the tree before dinner. Ryo smiled happily after them and sank down into a chair opposite Dee who was finishing off the last of his cookies. Music floated through the air and snow fell outside, a perfect harmony to a beautiful season in Ryo's opinion. It couldn't get any better except. . . Ryo suddenly became aware of his partner who was deliberately licking sugar off his long, slender fingers. Ryo stared at the strangely erotic sight, wondering what it would be like if Dee. . . No, no, no! What was he thinking?! He sat back with a start, feeling a blush inflame his cheeks; hoping to God Dee wouldn't notice he turned his head and stared out the window at the softly falling white stuff.  
  
"Hey. . ." Ryo turned his head and jumped. Dee's face was mere inches from his and he'd never heard the man rise from his chair.  
  
"Wha---what?" Dee leaned in close and captured Ryo's lips in a soft kiss. Ryo stiffened at the sudden contact but Dee's arm went around his shoulders and pulled his closer, deepening the kiss. Dee's tongue lightly licked Ryo's closed lips and Ryo's lips parted of their own accord, allowing entrance to his mouth. Dee's tongue brushed over Ryo's, making his hands rise and clutch at Dee's sleeves over the sensual sensation. Dee felt Ryo's hands grasping his shirt and inexplicably this made his heart beat faster. Perhaps it was the mere fact that his partner was responding to him or perhaps it was due to the fact that Dee was just plain horny, but Dee's arm tightened of its own accord, drawing the object of his desires closer to him. Parting for some much-needed air, the two men stared at each other, Dee intently and Ryo slightly glassy eyed. Then Dee smiled and released Ryo.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ryo." Ryo sat back and one hand unconsciously went to his face. The glassy eyed look was beginning to dissipate and his vision was returning to normal. Ryo became aware of Dee wishing him a Merry Christmas and knew he had to snap out of it. But damn if Dee's kiss didn't do things to him, whether he wanted them to or not. He smiled at Dee.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Dee. Now, how about dinner. Why don't you see how the kids are coming along with the tree while I take the ham out?" Dee jumped up and made his way into the living room. Ryo sat at the table with his head in his hands and tried to compose himself. Every time he kissed Dee, or was kissed by him, his emotions spiraled out of control. He didn't know what or whom he wanted any more but knew that today wasn't the time and here wasn't the place to be thinking about such things. He took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet, slightly unnerved when his legs wobbled. *Dinner. I'm just making dinner* He turned to the stove and began getting dinner ready.  
  
Meanwhile, Dee and the two miscreants had been stringing lights and hanging ornaments, Dee lifting the children above his head so they could place the shiny orbs and slender icicles on the tree. Carol sang the songs she knew while Bikky grabbed handfuls of popcorn and stuffed them into his mouth. After all the ornaments, shiny orbs, and other sparkly whatnots were on the tree, Dee sat back on the couch and took in everything around him. He had had Christmas celebrations before at the orphanage where he grew up and he had decorated the large trees that the Penguin had brought in, but never could he remember such a Christmas where the love was so palpable and the feeling so comfortable. He smiled, finally feeling at home.  
  
~*~  
  
After bellies had been stuffed and the dinner dishes washed, the quartet made their way into the living room. Bikky plunked himself down in front of the tree and started sorting through the presents that were piled underneath it. Dee grabbed him and plunked him down on the couch and sat in front of the tree.  
  
"Hey!" Bikky complained.  
  
"I'm Santa! Now, sit tight and let the gift giving begin!" Ryo sat in his favorite chair while Bikky and Carol occupied the couch. Dee tossed each child a present and then handed one to Ryo who looked up startled.  
  
"For me? But I thought---" Dee grinned.  
  
"You thought wrong, my man! Now open without a fuss." Ryo smiled and began to tear open the wrapping paper around the medium sized present.  
  
"Aww Ryo, thanks!!!" Bikky grabbed Ryo in a hug, grinning. Ryo wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed.  
  
"You're welcome, Bikky. Have fun with it and spend it wisely!" Bikky released his foster father and returned to the couch.  
  
"What'd you get him?" Dee questioned. Ryo opened another corner of his gift and smiled.  
  
"I gave him a gift certificate to Sport's Chalet since he likes basketball and his old skates don't fit any more."  
  
"Cool," Dee commented and perched on Ryo's chair arm. Ryo finished unwrapping the present and gasped softly.  
  
"Dee. . . Oh my. . ." Inside the colorful paper was a medium sized silver picture frame with little vines and leaves scrolled on the frame. Inside was a picture of Dee and Ryo, arms around each other's shoulders and smiles on both their faces, taken a few months ago by a fellow officer at their Precinct. Ryo held the photo in his hands, turning his head to Dee and smiling. "Thanks, Dee. Its perfect." His partner grinned back at him and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"I thought you'd like it, man. Merry Christmas!" He smiled and moved off to the tree, grabbing a few other presents for Bikky and Carol and distributing them between the kids.  
  
"Thanks, Dee. Merry Christmas. . ." Ryo smiled and set the picture down on the table near his chair.  
  
The evening passed swiftly and soon it was time for bed. The wrapping paper that was strewn around the living room was picked up and stuffed into garbage bags. Carol made use of the bathroom to change into some borrowed clothes of Ryo's while Bikky and Dee helped set up Bikky's sleeping bag, as Carol was to take Bikky's bed. Ryo vanished into his bedroom and emerged a few minutes later in his Pjs to usher the kids to sleep.  
  
"I except you two to behave tonight. No peeking in on Santa, no opening presents after dark. . . But I especially expect you two to stay in your own beds, you got it?" Ryo glowered at Bikky and Carol who nodded and curled up in their beds. "Goodnight then," he said and kissed both on their foreheads.  
  
"Goodnight Ryo! Night Dee!"  
  
"Night Ryo. Night Pervert!"  
  
Dee scowled at Bikky who stuck out his tongue and pulled the corner of his eye down.  
  
"Why you little. . .!"  
  
"Come on, Dee. Let's go." Ryo caught hold of Dee's arm and dragged him out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind them. Ryo released Dee's arm and moved over to the light switch. With a flick he turned off all main apartment lights so only the white light from the tree bathed the apartment. A small smile flitted across his face as he took a seat on the couch, staring at the tree as if seeing through it. Dee plunked down next to him and gazed at his partners face. Ryo's head was titled slightly to the left, his mouth was curved in a small smile and his eyes had a wistful stare to them. The white lights softly bathed his face in a creamy color and set off his high cheekbones, giving him an ethereal look. Fascinated, Dee couldn't remove his eyes and soon Ryo felt the penetrating gaze of the man next to him and turned, breaking the mood.  
  
"What is it, Dee?" His soft voice whispered in Dee's ears and Dee found he could no longer hold back. Reaching forward with his left arm, he wrapped it around Ryo's shoulders and drew him in close. Ryo's expression changed to a confused and worried expression, which stopped Dee in his tracks. With a slight grimace, he pulled Ryo into his arms and held him close. "Dee?"  
  
Dee sighed. "I'll behave, I promise. Just. . . Let me hold you. . . Please? Just for tonight." Dee felt Ryo relax into him and shift so that he sat between Dee's parted legs.  
  
"Sure, Dee." Ryo felt warm and safe in his partners' arms, as if this man's strong arms could protect him from the evils of the world. Sighing softly he leaned in close to Dee and rested his head on the man's chest, hearing his heart beat a comforting rhythm. They stayed that way for a long time, each wrapped in their own thoughts but together in their admiration of how such a simple thing as a tree could bring them together. Outside the window, the snow continued to fall and in one apartment at least. . . All was right with the world.  
  
End Ch 2 


	3. Beginnings

Ch 3 Just so no one gets the wrong idea, I have nothing against the Irish, the Cambodians, the Filipinos, the Indians, the Indonesians, the Chinese, or Americans. I, myself, am part Irish and Hungarian so I'm not picking on anybody. I just needed some countries to include and picked those. Also, this story is set after manga vol. 2. Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
That Season  
  
"I'm. . . dreaming of a white. . . Christmas!"  
"Stop dreaming, Angelene, we're in one." A rough young voice commanded. Snow drifted down from the sky, filtering through the skyscrapers and down into a dark alley. Two children huddled against the side of a trashcan, trying to draw warmth from the smoldering contents inside.  
"Just like the ones I used to know!" The sweet voice continued, oblivious to the other child's comments.  
"Angelene!"  
"Where the tree tops glisten and children listen."  
"Yes, listening. . . You've got a big problem with listening, Angelene. Big problem."  
"To hear. . . Sleigh bells in the snow. . ."  
"Who's singing with such a sweet, sweet voice? Is that my Angelene?" A large, dark shape filled the mouth of the alley and a kind, gravely voice filled the air.  
"Uncle Joe!!" Angelene scrambled to her feet and dashed down the alleyway to the large man. His arms opened and a joyous little girl threw herself into them. "Oh Uncle Joe I missed you!" Uncle Joe hugged Angelene close and smiled through his beard. He was a strong, portly man in his mid 50's, with a bushy beard and a white cooks apron on over his clothing. His voice bespoke gruffness but his countenance revealed kindness.  
"I missed you too, Angie. Is young Vincent with you?" Angelene sat back in Joe's arms and turned to look down the alley. A small dark shape peeled itself away from the trashcan and came into view. Vincent shoved his hands deep into his tattered pants and shuffled closer, glaring at uncle Joe. Angelene smiled cheerfully.  
"He's right there, Uncle Joe!" Joe smiled and turned back towards the snowy sidewalk.  
"Come on, Vince, let's get you some food." Vincent scowled at Joe but allowed himself to be led into a small shop. Inside, Joe set Angelene down on the floor and went behind the counter. "So what'll it be, my dears? Hot chocolate with peppermint? Hot tea with lemon? Coffee perhaps? Oh wait, you're too young to have coffee. . . Never mind. So, what can I getcha?" Angelene climbed up onto a stool and grinned at Joe.  
"Hot chocolate with peppermint, Uncle Joe! And whipped cream. . ." Angelene whispered reverently, eyes large, as though whipped cream were her goddess and she its worshipper. "Lots of it." Joe laughed and leaned over to tweak Angelene's nose.  
"Only for you, my little child." Angelene giggled and spun herself around on the stool. Vincent meanwhile had taken up residence near the wall heater and was firmly engaged in warming his chilled body. "And Vince, what do you want?" Vincent glanced up at Joe, who was smiling kindly from behind the counter, before turning his head away.  
"Coffee, black, two sugars," he muttered, now intent on warming his bum. Angelene giggled from her stool and Joe smiled to himself. He knew how hard it was for the two children, living on the streets without parents, and surviving on the kindness of strangers such as himself. If he could have adopted them he would have, but the children's parents were still alive and their permission was needed before papers were signed. Plus with his large family Joe knew he would find it hard to support and feed two more mouths, though he would gladly do it without questioning. He sighed softly and busied himself in making the children's drinks.  
  
~*~  
Angelene and Vincent were busy with their drinks and Joe was too caught up in sharing their joy that none of them noticed a shadowy figure watching them through the snow, which fell lightly onto its shoulders and hair. Dark emerald green eyes narrowed and light blonde hair fell forward, causing snow to drift gently to the ground.  
  
"They'll come. They always come. Their type isn't good enough for anything else. Sooner or later they'll end up there, along with the rest of them. . . All the abandoned children. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. . . They'll be easy prey. Easy."  
  
The figure turned away from the happy scene and shoved its hands deep into its pockets. A dark voice growled softly.  
  
"They always come."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kyaaa!!! Bikky you jerk! You're gonna pay for that!" Carol raced furiously towards Bikky whose eyes bulged as he turned tail and dashed away. "Come back here you jerk!"  
  
"No way! I know what you'll do to me! And it won't be pretty, either!" Bikky tossed over his shoulder as he rounded a tree and scurried towards some benches in an attempt to conceal himself from Carol. Carol stopped short in the park and, chest heaving, stared around in search of a milk chocolate brown face and shocking blonde hair.  
  
"You never know. . ." Carol chirped, suddenly striking a sexy little pose. Bikky poked his head out from the snow bank he had dug himself into and stared at the girl. "It might be. . . Fun." She laughed airily and tossed her white-blonde hair.  
"Oh yeah? Fun in what way, huh?" Bikky shouted, trying to make his voice come from every direction but failing miserably as Carol's head whipped around, finally spying him in the snow bank.  
  
"Aha! There you are! Come meet your MAKER!!" Carol yelled as she charged Bikky's hiding place. Shrieking like a girl, Bikky tumbled out of the drift and ran for it, Carol hot on his heels. On a bench near by, Ryo and Dee sat and watched the two children play fight.  
  
"Hehe! They sure do like arguing don't they?" Ryo stated, rubbing his hands together to try and create some warmth.  
  
"Well here's to hoping one day they'll kill each other," Dee commented as he lobbed a snowball in Bikky's general direction. The snowball hit the compacted snow with a soft 'pff!' and disintegrated.  
  
"Dee!" Ryo admonished, though he was smiling gently. Dee glanced over at his partner and eyed him beadily. Ryo's cheeks were rosy with the cold and Dee had to admit he looked damn good in a warm turtleneck with a large beige trench coat to keep him warm. His legs were encased in black jeans which Dee knew fitted his partner's bum OH so well, and his feet were held snugly in a pair of fuzzy boots which had gotten Ryo lots of ribbing from Dee. Ryo finally noticed his partners' intense stare and tilted his head curiously at him.  
  
"Dee?" Dee suddenly grabbed a hold of Ryo's coat and yanked him forward,  
  
crushing Ryo's lips under his own. Ryo's yelp was muffled in Dee's mouth and Dee used  
  
the opportunity to slide his tongue into his partner's mouth and caress his tongue. Ryo  
  
involuntarily moaned and the gentle vibrations reverberated through Dee's body and into  
  
his core, causing Dee to desperately clutch at Ryo, pulling him close to his body. His  
  
loins burned with an inner fire and he found he could focus only on the man in his arms,  
  
who was currently trying hard not to succumb to Dee's passion, but failing miserably.  
  
When Ryo's tongue responded to Dee's administrations, Dee knew he had died and gone  
  
to heaven. Only heaven could be this sweet and beautiful. So when Dee suddenly found  
  
his hair parting from his scalp and his lips leaving Ryo's, he knew that who ever was  
  
responsible for that act had to die. Slowly and painfully.  
  
" Away, fell beast!" Bikky shoved Dee off the bench and into the cold snow, which quickly put a damper on Dee's inner fire but sparked a red rage. Scrambling up he whipped around and glared at Bikky who was in the process of throwing down a handful of Dee's black hair.  
  
"You little bastard! That was my hair!" Dee raged at the young boy who stuck out his tongue and waggled it at him.  
  
"You keep your filthy gay hands off of Ryo! Especially in a public park! Have  
  
you no shame, you horny bastard?!" Bikky folded his arms and glared daggers at Dee,  
  
who was standing in the snow, breathing heavily. Carol was attending to Ryo who had a  
  
glazed look in his eyes and was touching his lips. Dee suddenly launched himself over  
  
the bench and onto Bikky who squealed, and the two began a brisk fistfight.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Prick!"  
  
"Slimeball!"  
  
Ryo sighed. "Shall we take you home, Carol? Your aunt will be expecting you." Carol beamed at Ryo who smiled back and the two began the long walk back to the car, chatting about their respective families. "Huh? Hey Ryo! Owww! Ryo!! Wait up, Ryo!!" "Ryo, come back!" Bikky shoved Dee aside and hurried after his foster father, leaving Dee to haul his battered body to his feet and chase after his retreating party. "Come baaaack!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"So Ryo I was thinking. . ." Dee commented over his cup of coffee. He, Ryo,  
  
and Bikky were back at Ryo's apartment after dropping Carol off at her aunt's. Bikky  
  
was firmly ensconced in Ryo's bed, under many covers, sipping hot chocolate and  
  
watching TV. Ryo and Dee were in the warm kitchen and Ryo was now chuckling at  
  
Dee. "That's a first." Dee glared at his partner who chortled softly and sipped his coffee.  
  
"I'm being serious here! C'mon. Give a guy a break, will ya?"  
  
"You're right, Dee, I'm sorry. What were you thinking of?" Ryo hid his smile in  
  
his mug as a small twitch appeared under Dee's right eye.  
  
"I was thinking about going to visit Penguin and taking the kids some stuff. Want  
  
to come with me?" Ryo lowered his mug and smile gently at his partner.  
  
"Sure thing, Dee. I haven't seen Mother in a long time and I hear she's got the  
  
orphanage relocated to a nicer neighborhood and facility! I can't wait to see what it looks  
  
like." Dee looked over at Ryo and smiled. "Thanks man." Ryo nodded, smiling, and sipped his coffee, reflecting back to his conversation a year ago with Mother Maria Lane, the head nun at the orphanage where Dee grew up. In that conversation Mother Lane had told Ryo that being lovers with some one wasn't a bad thing. In fact it was sometimes the best thing for a person and that at that time Dee had been in need of him.  
  
Ryo glanced sideways at his partner, who was drinking from his own mug, and wondered. Did Dee still need him and if so for how long? Ryo sighed quietly and sipped his coffee, still wrapped up in his thoughts.  
  
Mother Lane had also told him to follow his heart and do what felt right to him. Ryo had tried to examine how he felt about Dee but was brought up short every time by an extreme reluctance to delve too deeply into his heart. He knew what that reluctance was but was hesitant to try and overcome it, because doing so would mean he had to admit things about himself he wasn't sure if he was ready to face. He'd do it one day, he told himself, but now wasn't the time.  
  
Setting his empty mug down with a light 'thunk' on the table, he rose and ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. Dee glanced up at him quizzically. "What's up, man?" Ryo looked down at his partner who was lounging in a chair, his mug still in one hand. He looked so. . . Ryo shook his head to clear it. "Nothing, Dee. It's nothing." Stretching, for lack of anything better to do, he said, "I'll go get my coat and tell Bikky where we're going. He'd probably appreciate seeing his friends again." Ryo smiled lightly and left the kitchen, leaving a mystified Dee behind.  
  
"Bikky?" Ryo opened his bedroom door and poked his head in. Bikky was surrounded by fluffy pillows and comforters and all in all looked incredibly warm and happy. Ryo couldn't help smiling as his foster son turned towards him.  
  
"Yeah, Ryo?"  
  
"Dee and I are going to visit the orphanage and take the kids some food. You want to come along?"  
  
"Yeah!" Bikky cried happily, leaping out of bed, scattering pillows and blankets in his wake. Ryo smiled.  
  
"Ok, but first clean up the mess you made and turn off the TV. Then dress warmly cause it will probably snow again later tonight." Bikky saluted and hurried around the room, tossing pillows and blankets back on the bed. Ryo left the doorway and grabbed his large warm coat off the living room chair and shrugged it on. Peeking into the kitchen he could see Dee counting the money in his wallet on the table, frowning as he did so. "What's up, Dee? You look upset. . ." Ryo leaned against the door jam and surveyed his partner. Dee glanced up.  
  
"Think this'll be enough?" he asked, waving a wad of cash at Ryo. Ryo frowned and moved forward to stand by Dee's side.  
  
"Well, how much do you have?" he asked.  
  
"About $47." Ryo glanced dubiously down at Dee, who seemed to be gauging how much food he could buy with his money. Ryo laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Its ok, Dee. I'll help buy the food. Just give me your $47 and we'll combine our resources." Dee stared up at him. "It is for the kids, after all." Ryo smiled confidently.  
  
"Ryo. . ." Dee opened his mouth as if to say more and then closed it with a small smile. "Thank you, Ryo." Ryo smiled gently at his partner and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"No problem, Dee." A comfortable silence reigned between them until Bikky made a sudden appearance in the doorway, warm snow pants, heavy down jacket, and beanie all adding to the impression of the Michelin Man.  
  
"Ready!!" Ryo and Dee started.  
  
"All ready, Bikky? Ok, let's go visit Mother." Dee rose, a smile now spreading  
  
across his face as he followed Ryo and Bikky into the living room. Bikky grabbed an  
  
umbrella by the door while Ryo gathered his wallet and stuffed it deep inside his jacket  
  
pocket. Laying a hand on Ryo's shoulder, Dee leaned in close and whispered, "Thanks,  
  
partner. I owe you one." Ryo smiled and patted Dee's hand.  
  
"My pleasure, Dee. Now, grab your coat and let's go! Before it starts snowing too  
  
badly. . ." Bikky opened the door and the two men filed through, Ryo closing and  
  
locking the door behind. Dee shrugged on his coat and turned up the collar, shoving his  
  
hands deep into his pockets as the trio made their way outside. Across the snowy parking lot they crunched to Ryo's car where a brief skirmish  
  
ensued over who got to ride shotgun, which was quickly halted by Ryo who threatened to  
  
make both of them ride in the trunk. All finally settled, with Bikky in the back and Dee grinning up in front, they made their way out of the lot and onto the snowy roads.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll take one of those. . . A box of those. . . 2 cases of potato chips, some carrots, and some Pepsi." Dee rattled off each item, pointing to it in turn while the old shopkeeper brought down box after box of food items. "Ok that should be roughly $47. The rest is all yours, man." Ryo smiled amusedly and moved up to the counter.  
  
"Alright. I'll have 3 pounds of lettuce, 7 boxes of whole wheat cereal, 12 loaves of bread, 4 onions, 8 red bell peppers, 6 frozen chickens, 7 frozen turkey's, and one box of Oreos." Dee's eyes bulged at the quantity of Ryo's purchases, as the owner placed them into individual boxes.  
  
"Alright sir. That will be $120 even if you please." Ryo fished in his wallet and pulled out Dee's crumpled cash wad and $73 of his own money.  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day sir!" Ryo smiled and loaded Bikky and Dee's arms with boxes. Balancing precariously they made their way back to Ryo's car and deposited the food in the trunk. Clambering in, they set off once more and were soon driving through well kept up neighborhoods with what Dee speculated must have been lots of trees and shrubs, judging from the black and brown sticks poking through the snow.  
  
"Somehow I'm not sure if this is the area. Remember this is a place for poor  
  
children to come to, not rich children," Ryo commented, frowning slightly and studying a  
  
small slip of paper with the address written out.  
  
They continued their drive and soon the houses started looking less well kept.  
  
There were old, rusting cars sitting in front of houses and the street was pockmarked by  
  
small holes, which Ryo navigated carefully.  
Dee looked out of his window and nodded solemnly to himself. "Yeah, this is the  
  
area where Penguin would hang out."  
"And if I'm not mistaken, that's the new church." Ryo pointed out as a large brick  
  
edifice appeared, rising high above the other buildings. In contrast to the surrounding neighborhood, the church looked fairly well kept up, as though the residents here had poured their money into this building while ignoring their own homes. Ryo parked in front of the church and the party disembarked, moving to the trunk to gather the boxes, before starting up the steps to the orphanage. Before they were half way up the steps, the doors banged open and young Thomas stood at the head of the stairs, surrounded by a small crowd of kids.  
  
"DEE!!!" Thomas dashed down the steps and launched himself into Dee's midsection, causing Dee to wobble violently backwards on the steps.  
  
"Whoaaa. Thomas!!" Ryo shoved a hand into Dee's back as the taller man  
  
pitched backwards, righting him. Dee set his boxes down and, steadying himself,  
  
wrapped an arm around Thomas. The other children who had been watching now leapt  
  
down the steps and surrounded the newcomers, many attaching themselves to different  
  
parts of Dee and Ryo's bodies. Thomas detached himself from Dee and went to greet  
  
Bikky who gave him the "five-finger discount" and pounced on him. The air was filled  
  
with childish shrieks of delight as the large crowd made its way up the steps and into the  
  
orphanage, some of the older children carrying the remaining boxes.  
The air was cool inside the church entrance and hung on the wall were modest  
  
portraits of various saints, each with a small plate underneath displaying the name of the  
  
saint. Ryo glanced around the new interior, smiling slightly as the older children  
  
instructed the younger ones in opening the boxes and taking their contents to the kitchens  
  
and storage areas. Dee was swamped with children, some wanting a ride, some wanting  
  
to play, and others dying to hear stories of police life, which they apparently thought  
  
highly glamorous. Dee glanced over at Ryo who grinned at him and gave a thumbs up.  
  
Dee shook his head and, grinning, turned to the children and began telling them a  
  
terrifying story. Suddenly, a little girl with twinkling blue eyes and a mop of sandy brown  
  
hair tugged on his coat sleeve, pulling Ryo from watching his partner entertaining the  
  
troops. He bent down and smiled at the young girl.  
"Hello miss. What's your name?" The girl grinned up at him.  
"My name's Angelene! My brother's is Vincent! He's over there some where,"  
  
Angelene casually waved a hand in her brother's general direction. "We're new here but  
  
everybody is so nice to us! Penguin especially. . ."  
  
Ryo glanced around. "Where is Mother, Angelene?"  
  
"Mother Lane is right here," a strong female voice spoke near Ryo, who  
  
straightened up and turned. Mother Lane was wading through the crowd of children  
  
towards Dee and Ryo, grinning like a teenager.  
  
"Dee!! Ryo!! How are you?" Upon finally reaching Ryo, Mother Lane pulled him into a hug. Ryo smiled and hugged the woman in return.  
  
"I'm well, how are you, Mother? Feeling better I hope?" Mother Lane released Ryo and stood back with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"As if some old bomb could keep me down for any length of time," she declared,  
  
hands on her hips. "But thank you for caring, child." Ryo smiled and saw Dee ushering  
  
the group of children he had been terrifying away to help unpack.  
  
"Penguin!!" he crowed, grabbing the nun in a large crushing hug. "It's been  
a year  
  
and still not sick! Whatever you did to me as a kid must've worked." He winked and \  
  
grinned impishly at his foster mother. Mother Lane reached out and tweaked Dee's nose  
  
hard between her strong fingers.  
"That's MOTHER to you, Dee."  
"Ow! Ooww! Ok Ok I'b sorry, Bother!" The nun released Dee's nose and nodded solemnly.  
  
"You should be. Setting a bad example for the rest of the children. . ." Mother  
  
Lane huffed at Dee, who was massaging his bruised nose. "But I should be thanking you  
  
for all this wonderful food you brought us. Thank you very much, Dee."  
  
"Bo problem, Bother" Dee managed through his injured nose.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce our newest arrivals here! Damian, come over here."  
  
Ryo's breath caught in his throat as a man walked up, smiling gently. He had blonde hair  
  
that fell into his eyes, partially obscuring their emerald brilliance but doing nothing to  
  
conceal his handsomeness. His high cheekbones accented his sharply pointed chin well,  
  
giving him a sharp but refined look to him. Mother Lane put her arm around the man and  
  
drew him close.  
"Dee, Ryo, this is Damian. He's our newest arrival here." Damian reached out a  
  
hand to the two men and Dee caught it first, giving a firm shake.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Damian. I'm happy you're helping Peng--- err. . .  
  
Mother." Dee corrected himself mid-speech and grinned innocently at the nun who was  
  
glaring at him. Ryo took the proffered hand next and shook it, idly surprised at the lack of  
  
calluses or any other indication of hard work that would have come with working in an  
  
orphanage.  
"Pleased to meet you, Damian." Damian inclined a head towards him and smiled.  
"Likewise, sir."  
  
"Very good then. Damian go help put the boxes away, please child." Damian  
  
nodded and left with a little wave to the two men. Ryo watched him greet some children,  
  
chatting animatedly, and frowned slightly. Something didn't feel right about the man. He  
  
couldn't place his finger on it but something felt. . .  
  
"Ryo? What's up, man?" Dee leaned in close and whispered in his ear. Ryo  
  
mentally shook himself and smiled at his partner.  
  
"Nothing. So, Mother, can we help with anything?" The nun frowned at him.  
  
"You are our guests here and we wouldn't think of burdening wonderful men,  
  
such as your selves. Especially men who bring us food." Dee and Ryo grinned, pleased  
  
with the results their efforts brought about. "But have you met our newest children?  
  
Angelene and Vincent?" At mention of the little girl's name, Ryo started and looked  
  
around him.  
"Lookin' for somethin', partner?" Dee asked, eyeballing Ryo. Ryo smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
"Angelene introduced herself a few minutes ago but I guess she's run off to find her brother." "Yes I suppose. Well they just arrived here last week and have been adjusting  
  
wonderfully. All the younger children love them, and they are getting healthier by the  
  
week." Mother Lane began walking towards her study, motioning to the men to join her.  
  
"Apparently their parents are still alive, which rules out the possibility of adoption unless  
  
they agree to sign the papers, but we're willing to give them a home for as long as they  
  
need it." She opened her door and waved the two men through, shutting it softly behind  
  
Dee. "Sit down, sit down." Dee and Ryo sat in the large comfy chairs while Mother Lane  
  
poured some tea. A short, comfortable silence pervaded the air, broken only by the soft ticking of a  
  
clock. The clock face was nestled into the base of a small statue of Justice. Blindfolded,  
  
the woman held a sword in one hand and scales in the other. Dee stared at the clock  
  
which ticked gently back at him. "There you go, children." Mother Lane set the cups of tea down in front of them  
  
and sat herself, smiling gently. Noticing Dee's fixed stare (something which seemed to  
  
happen often to him), she followed his gaze to the clock, which rested on the bottom shelf  
  
of a large bookcase. "Ahh. . . My mother gave that clock to me before she passed on.  
  
I've always kept it with me because I find it some how reassuring."  
  
"What do you mean, Mother?" Ryo questioned, also taking notice of the unusual clock. The nun smiled. "I think this clock is an indicator of events happening in my life. See how the  
  
scale on the left is slightly lower than the one on the right? I find that when the scales are  
  
unbalanced and listing to the right, good fortune seems to befall us. If the scale is listing  
  
to the left, harder times are on their way." Mother Lane gazed at the clock. "I like to think  
  
of it as being imbued with the powers of the Holy Spirit." Dee blanched and stared at the  
  
clock with a look akin to terror in his eyes. "You. . . You mean its. . . Possessed?!" Ryo turned to Dee with a "There-  
  
are-no-such-things-as-ghosts" look on his face, which Dee took no notice of. "Of course not, Dee! To be possessed is to be inhabited by an evil spirit, in most  
  
cases, and this spirit is not evil. Its merely an indicator of how the events of life are  
  
unfolding." Dee still did not look convinced and instead stood up. "It's giving me the willies, Mother. Mind if I go visit with the troops?" "Dee! You're being rude!" Ryo hissed at him from behind his teacup. Dee frowned. "Am not. You don't mind catching up with Ryo, do ya Mother?" Mother Lane smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Of course not, Dee. Ryo can tell me all about your recent exploits!" She grinned at her foster son who grimaced and sighed. "Guess it can't be avoided. Thanks for the tea, Mother." Dee picked up the cup  
  
and downed the hot contents. When he set the cup down his face was bright pink. "Ahhh.  
  
. . That's the good stuff. Catch ya around, Ryo! Play nice, now." He winked and strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Ryo shook his head and sighed. "That's Dee for you. He always was the impish one as a child. Still is today, in fact." Mother Lane smiled tenderly at her memories for a moment before her eyes focused on Ryo. "So, Ryo, are you and Dee lovers yet?" Ryo spit out his tea with a snort and coughed violently. "Not that again! No we're not!" The nun watched him amusedly, waiting until he had mopped up his face and the table. "Well I'd say it's about time." Ryo choked again and sputtered helplessly. "Dee  
  
still needs you, Ryo. Even if you aren't lovers he still needs you to be there for him. In  
  
most ways he's a man but in others. . . He's still a lonely child in need of some one to  
  
love him. Whatever form that love may take." Ryo, having recovered from his near death  
  
by tea experience was staring into his cup. "Do what your heart tells you, my child."  
  
Mother Lane smiled warmly at Ryo who peered up at her through his bangs. "I will. Mother, will you tell me more about Dee's childhood?" The nun nodded and folded her arms. "I shall tell you of the time when Dee had an intense fascination with toilet paper and decided to cover his room in the stuff."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well I think that went great!" Dee pronounced as he opened Ryo's apartment  
  
door. Ryo was carrying Bikky who was sound asleep in his arms, snoring gently. Ryo  
  
smiled and nodded, making his way into his house. Dropping his jacket on the floor he  
  
moved to Bikky's room and set the child gently down under the covers. Bikky flopped  
  
over onto his side and snuggled down with a soft brown teddy bear that Ryo had gotten  
  
him for Christmas. Bikky had made his father swear that he wouldn't tell ANYONE  
  
about the existence of the bear, as it would ruin his "thug image". Ryo smiled down at the  
  
sleeping child and gently kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight, Bikky. Sleep well." Ryo crossed the room and softly closed the door  
  
behind him. Dee was in the living room, sprawled on the couch looking very worn out.  
  
Ryo moved over to the end of the couch and sat down, sighing quietly.  
"I'm glad we could go visit Mother. I had been wanting to talk to her for a while,"  
  
Ryo said quietly. Dee ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, making it stand up.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about?" Ryo glanced at his partner and snorted.  
  
"Dee. . . Your hair. . ."  
  
"What about it?" Dee reached a hand up and discovered his pseudo Mohawk.  
  
"Oh. . . Oops. It's the mousse, I tell ya. Like cement." Ryo snickered and shook his  
  
head. "So what did you want to talk to Penguin about?"  
  
Ryo looked wistfully off into space. "I just wanted to know more about you, that's  
  
all. I mean, I know you at work and I know some other things about you but. . . I  
  
dunno. Sometimes I wish I knew more."  
Dee leaned in closely to Ryo and whispered, "All you have to do is ask." His  
  
tongue slid out and gently licked the outer shell of Ryo's ear, causing the other man to  
  
gasp and twitch.  
  
"Dee! No. . ." Dee blew gently on the wet mark he had made on Ryo's ear.  
  
"Just ask." He pressed his partner's body closely to his own and took Ryo's ear  
  
lobe in his mouth, gently sucking on it. Ryo shuddered and bit back a moan.  
  
"Dee. . .! Don't. . . Not now. . ." Dee released Ryo's ear and trailed his  
  
tongue down his neck, coming to rest on a spot on Ryo's throat, which he lathed liberally.  
  
Ryo gasped and moaned, his hands coming up between their chests, trying to push Dee  
  
away. Dee continued to stroke the spot, feeling Ryo's silent protests diminish until he  
  
relaxed, trembling beneath him. Smiling to himself he moved back up to Ryo's ear and  
  
caught it gently between his teeth, pulling ever so gently.  
  
"D-Dee. . !" Ryo breathed, squirming slightly. Dee released Ryo's ear to stare  
  
at him, taking in his partner's rosy face, swollen lips, and glazed eyes.  
  
". . . Do you want me to stop . . ."  
  
Ryo stared at him, his lips parted slightly in bewilderment. Did he? Did he want  
  
Dee to stop? It felt so right, him being there with Dee like this. So did that make it a bad  
  
thing? Giving his head a tiny shake to clear it, he leaned up and gently kissed Dee's lips.  
  
Immediately he could feel Dee responding to him as the dark haired man kissed him in  
  
return.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you, child." Those had been Mother's words and now  
  
they came unbidden to Ryo's mind, opening a door for him and allowing him to let his  
  
self-erected barriers down. Tentatively, he parted his lips and ran his tongue along his  
  
partner's closed ones. Instantly they opened and Ryo lightly ran his tongue over Dee's,  
  
taking his time to explore his partner's mouth in a more languid, sensual manner.  
  
Dee's breath quickened and his heart raced within his chest. Ryo, his Ryo, was  
  
actually kissing HIM. And more erotically than Dee had ever imagined possible, as Ryo's  
  
tongue now stroked the roof of his mouth, eliciting a strangled moan from Dee. Deciding  
  
he could take it no longer, he reached around and pulled Ryo flush against his body,  
  
feeling the other man's warmth and inhaling his scent.  
  
They lay pressed together on the couch, Dee leaning into Ryo who was supported  
  
by the couch arm. Ryo's tongue gently warred with Dee's tongue, causing Dee to twitch,  
  
his heart skipping as his breath stuttered. His hands found Ryo's shirt and pulled,  
  
unzipping it and laying bare Ryo's chest.  
  
They broke apart, each panting and trembling, overwhelmed by the feelings they  
  
were both experiencing. Dee stared at Ryo whose eyes were once more glazed and  
  
smiled. Pulling his partner to his lips he once again attacked Ryo's mouth, loving the  
  
feeling of Ryo responding to him in such a way. After a few moments, Dee again broke  
  
the kiss but instead bent his head and placed his tongue on Ryo's throat, lightly licking  
  
the previous spot.  
  
Ryo gasped and shuddered as Dee worked his way down farther, caressing his  
  
collarbone before coming to his nipples. As Dee took the nipple in his mouth, alternately  
  
licking and nipping, Ryo arched into him and moaned aloud. He'd never before  
  
experience anything like this and hoped to God it didn't stop any time soon. His body  
  
was pulsing with strange and new sensations and he idly wondered where Dee had  
  
learned techniques like that, and how much more he could withstand. Dee, on the other  
  
hand, was perfectly content to please the pert nipple currently in his mouth. His tongue  
  
washed over and around the areola, while his hands explored his partner's soft skin.  
  
Leaving the nipple for a moment, he moved his tongue lower and dipped it into Ryo's  
  
navel. Ryo gasped and shuddered, and from his current position Dee could take in his  
  
partner's soft musky scent. Glancing down, a tell tale bulge in Ryo's jeans was all the  
  
information Dee needed.  
  
Giving Ryo's navel one last swirl, he rose up again and gazed down at his partner.  
  
Ryo's breath was coming in soft little pants and his eyes were half lidded, regarding Dee  
  
through a haze of pleasure.  
  
"Ryo. . ." he breathed softly, his breath fluttering the sweaty bangs lying limply  
  
on Ryo's forehead. Supporting himself on one trembling arm, he brushed the bangs away  
  
and gently cupped his partners face in his hand.  
  
Ryo's eyes opened and he blinked several times, as if finally realizing the absence of pleasure.  
  
"D-Dee. . .?" he croaked out hoarsely. The man above him smiled gently and nodded.  
  
"Yeah man. As much as I wanna continue this, we gotta stop."  
  
"St-stop?"  
  
Dee nodded, his hair swaying slightly. "Yeah or else I'll wanna go all the way  
  
man and now's not the time and here's not the place for it." Ryo blinked a few more  
  
times and his eyes finally returned to their normal state. Taking a deep breath, he nodded  
  
his understanding.  
  
"No. . . It's not. . ." Dee sat up and was mildly surprised to find himself  
  
straddling Ryo's upper thighs. Ryo seemed not to notice his partner's newfound  
  
revelation and instead reached shaking hands up and scrubbed his face. Exhaling into his  
  
cupped hands, he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, surprised at how damp it was.  
  
That usually didn't happen when Dee kissed him. . . But then what had just occurred  
  
didn't happen very often either.  
  
Dee rocked back onto his heels and swung his leg over his partner's, coming to  
  
rest on the couch. His head met his hand and he sighed. He had been THIS CLOSE to  
  
taking the other man right then and there on the couch, but had refrained. Something  
  
inside him knew it wasn't the time and Ryo wasn't entirely ready, though he was MUCH  
  
more accepting of Dee's actions than he ever had been.  
  
He felt Ryo move his legs and sit up, staring intently at the floor, as if hoping to  
  
draw strength to stand from the carpet.  
  
"Ryo?" Ryo glanced at him and managed a weak smile.  
  
"I'll be all right, Dee. Just. . . Overwhelmed. Tired too, I guess." Dee suddenly smirked at him.  
  
"Man if you're tired now you won't know WHAT hit you when we really do it!"  
  
Ryo stared at him, shocked and Dee grinned. "Kidding. . . I was kidding."  
  
Skeptically, Ryo shook his head and stood, his legs wobbling beneath him.  
  
"Whoa. . ." he placed a hand down on the top of the chair for support and  
  
carefully made his way to his bedroom door. Reaching it, he turned back around and  
  
locked eyes with his partner. Dee was lounging against the arm of the chair, gazing at  
  
him through his jet-black bangs. A slight smile played around his lips, making him look  
  
privately amused.  
  
"Dee. . ." Ryo started but was interrupted by Dee, who was waving a hand at him.  
  
"Don't worry, man. I know. Mind if I crash here tonight?" Ryo smiled gently.  
  
"Do you even need to ask anymore?" Dee chuckled and stretched.  
  
"Guess not. Well, goodnight, Ryo." Ryo smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Dee. Sweet dreams." He opened his door and closed it behind  
  
himself. In the living room, silence reigned as Dee grabbed a few blankets from the hall  
  
closet and laid them out on the couch. Sliding beneath them he plucked a few pillows  
  
from the couch and pulled the covers up to his ears. Settling down, feeling his warmth  
  
permeate the cold blankets, he smiled to himself. Ryo was making progress and lots of it,  
  
if his reactions tonight were any indication. Maybe he wouldn't be as deprived as he had  
  
previously thought. And with that uniquely happy thought in his head he closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Ryo." ~  
  
Ryo had changed into his pj's and slipped beneath his mounds of covers. His  
  
warmth soaked into the fabric, and the flannel warmed around him, making a cozy nest  
  
amongst all the fluff. Turning to stare out the window at the softly falling snow, he  
  
reflected on the evening's adventures.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you, child." The nun's words came back to him and he  
  
smiled, burrowing more deeply into the flannel goodness. He'd taken the first step  
  
towards sorting out his feelings-he thought-but he knew he had a long way to go  
  
before he would be entirely comfortable. But, he supposed, all journeys begin with one,  
  
small step and he'd admit to taking one.  
  
He burrowed more deeply into the sheets.  
  
"Goodnight, Dee. Sweet dreams."  
  
And with that, he fell asleep.  
  
End Ch 3  
  
Arindwen: Well? You guys happy now?!  
  
Readers: happy sigh Yes. for now.. ominous looks  
  
Arindwen: Good lord.. Well I guess I should be happy.  
  
Dee: I'm not happy! I wanted to go all the way with Ryo, man!  
  
Ryo: Dee!!!  
  
Dee: Whaaat? It could've turned out like that, you know. evil smirk  
  
Ryo: blanch uh. More detective work in the next one, how about, Ari?  
  
Arindwen: Of course. Exotic locals, chocolate, bathtubs, and good wine all in the next chapter!  
  
Ryo: . . . Not exactly what I meant. . .  
  
Arindwen: :D  
  
Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
